The Story of Gildarts Clive
by magicblue1996
Summary: Gildarts wasn't always known has Gildarts of the west and he wasn't always the strongest mage in fairy tail once he was just Gildarts Clive the most destructive mage in fairy tails history... This is the story of a man who became a legend.


**X754-** Flames raged on has a dark guild attacked a small village called Mercury located in eastern fiore... Kill them all! leave no survivors! shouted a glass eyed burly man waving a massive sword above his head.

Suddenly without warning the glass eyed man found himself getting kicked in the face by a young boy who couldn't be any older than 15 with slicked back orange hair and black eyes he wore a Black long sleeve with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of beige shorts as well has some black boots.

"Who's this kid!" shouted another man with short brown hair and orange eyes. "Me?...I'm Gildarts Clive the man who'll one day be atop this world" said Gildarts with a smirk has he clenched his fist.

"Crashing Fist!" shouted Gildarts has he punched the ground causing cracks to form in the ground before it collapsed leaving a crater in the middle of town.

Suddenly a massive fireball came hurling towards him. Come on I can do it I can crush this magic said Gildarts has he used his magic in attempt to get rid of the flaming rock flying towards him.

"Crashing! wave!" shouted Gildarts has he sent a wave of magical energy towards the rock only for it to have no effect.

"Aw shit" Gildarts said to himself has he awaited for the rock to slam into him.

Suddenly the giant fireball stopped in mid-air surrounded by a Violet aura.

"Hahahaha this is why Master won't let you go on missions alone" said a young man of about 16 with long black hair tied up in a top-knot ponytail he wore a black samurai kimono a curved sword strapped to his right hip his eyes where like a full moon.

"Shimetsukemasu!" the young man shouted has the violet aura suddenly got tighter around the fireball before splitting it in two.

"You see Gildarts my Telekinetic magic will always be superior to your crash magic" said the young man.

"Dammit Jiryka I told you I'd handle this one" said Gildarts. "Yeah and if I'd listen to you, you'd be a burnt pancake right about now" said Jiryka.

"Hey Brats! did you forget about us! shouted the glass eyed man has he ran towards them sword held above his head.

"Nen do surasshu!" Jiryka shouted has a violet aura shot out his sword cutting every weapon the dark guild had.

But it also cut every building behind them in two

"My turn! shouted Gildarts has he ran towards the dark guild jumping into the air bringing his foot above his head. Demolition Kick! shouted Gildarts has he slammed his foot right in the middle of the dark mages.

"GAAHHAHAHA! nothing happened you idiot!" shouted the dark mages.

"3, 2,1 Jiryka said to himself has the ground beneath their feet suddenly crumbled away causing them to fall into a dark abyss..

"Let's head home said Gildarts with a grin..

 **three days later.**.. What do you two idiots! have to say for yourself shouted a small stature man with blonde hair a wizard saint jacket flowing behind him.

"Sorry master Makarov but Jiryka caused way more damage than I did!" shouted Gildarts pointing at his friend. "What! you left two craters in the ground and one of them is an abyss you can't even see the bottom of" said Jiryka.

"You cut all the buildings in two" said Gildarts.

"That's a load of crap and you know it Gildarts" shouted Jiryka.

"I don't have time to deal with you two your punishment is no missions for three weeks" said Makarov.

"Why don't you two accompany me to the mountain spring" said a young woman of about 16 with bleach blonde hair and silver eyes she wore a casual white shirt with a pair of casual black pants and some black heels.

"Why should we?" asked Jiryka. "Will you two really let a innocent and beautiful maiden go out to the mountains alone? she asked fake tears coming down her face.

"Innocent?" "Beautiful?" "MY ASS!" Gildarts and Jiryka said at the same time.

"Shut up you idiots!" she shouted has her body turned into steel and she kicked the two of them in the face. "Now Momomi that's a beauty" said Gildarts with a smile has he thought about the purple haired woman.

"Your saying Momomi is better looking than I am?! what does she have that I don't" she shouted in anger.

"Lauryn why don't you look in this mirror" said Jiryka as he held up a mirror in front of the girl so she could see herself.

"Mmmm I have nice blonde hair lovely blue eyes, I'm smart, Dress well what's missing" asked Lauryn.

"Your has flat as a board Gildarts" said whilst picking his nose. "Gildarts you idiot!" Lauryn shouted has her body turned to gold and she punched gildarts in the face.

"Momomi! come on where going to the mountains and bring your bikini!" shouted Lauryn has she dragged an unconscious gildarts out the guild.

"Momomi was a seventeen year old woman whose hair was purple in color and had thick curls in it she wore a white blouse with a black skirt and some heels she was quite well endowed her breast coming in at a whooping DD.

 **A bit later in a carriage heading up to the mountains...**

"Jesus woman!" get those watermelons you call breast out of my face" shouted Lauryn has she pushed on Momomi's breast in attempt to move them from view.

"Oh? I'm sorry let me move over a bit" said Momomi has she stood up her breast swinging to and fro.

SWAKA! "Ouch! Lauryn shouted has one of Momomi's breast smacked her in the face". "Oh I'm sorry" said Momomi. "Which one of you idiots picked this small cart anyway" asked Lauryn has she rubbed her cheek.

"Uh sorry to burst your bubble but I think it was you" said Jiryka. "What! no way it was me! and even if it was that's only because you three kept distracting me with your idiocy" said Lauryn.

half an hour later... "Looks like where here you three wait here I'll check us in" said Lauryn.

"Lauryn walked up to the desk where a little old lady with white hair tied in a ponytail looked at her with a smile.

"HALLO! WELCOME TO MOUNTAIN SPRING!" the old lady shouted.

"Yes my name is Lauryn Hall I have four tickets to use the mountain spring" said Lauryn with a smile.

"ME SO SORRY BUT GIRLS SIDE CLOSED FOR REPAIR YOU MUST USE BOYS SIDE" Then can I get my money back for these tickets asked Lauryn. "NO,NO,NO NO REFUNDS!" shouted the oldlady has she smacked a sign that read no refunds.

"The hell you mean no refunds!" shouted Lauryn.

"Uh oh looks like Lauryn is angry again" said Momomi. "Hey idiots! come on where getting in the spring!" said Lauryn.

"later in the spring... "Alright I'm just gonna say what everyone here is thinking" said Gildarts has he stared at Lauryn. "Are you about to say how beautiful I am" asked Lauryn has she posed.

"No, No nothing that ridiculous it's just that why are you wearing a towel I mean you don't have anything to cover up so what's the point?" asked Gildarts.

"Gildarts! you idiot!" shouted Lauryn has her fist turn to steel and she punched Gildarts sqaure in the face.

"I fell tired" said Momomi before suddenly fainting. "The hell? Jiryka said before he two found himself unable to keep his eyes open.

"One bye one the four of them fell asleep.

"Hours later... Lauryn woke up her hands bound behind her locked in a small cage Momomi, Gildarts and Jiryka all in a cage of there own.

"What the hell!" she shouted.

"Oh my looks like we've been captured" said Momomi.

"You don't seem to upset about it" said Lauryn.

"It's been awhile since the four of us went on a mission together" said Momomi with a smile.

"Who the hell captured us anyway" asked Gildarts.

"Juga Jaga" said one of the capturers the captures where a group of tan skinned men and woman all with dark brown hair and red markings on their faces and bodies the men whore no shirt and some underwear made from leaves while the woman wore coconut bras and grass skirts as well has grass anklets.

"Who are you people why did you capture us?" asked Jiryka.

"Juga Jaga" was all they kept chanting.

"I'm gonna Juga Jaga my foot up your assess if you don't answer the damn question!" shouted Lauryn.

"Juga Jaga means night of one thousand deaths in our native tongue said a young woman who looked to be around fourteen of age with longish brown hair.

"So why are we here?" asked Jiryka.

"Because the ritual states that we must sacrifice the lifes of four outsiders along with nine hundred ninety six insiders to please the wrath of Akkodo" said the young girl.

"What do you mean sacrifices and how come you don't have those red markings like the others" asked Gildarts.

"Oh I'm only fourteen we don't get our markings until we officially become adults at the age of sixteen" said the young girl.

"Jaga Ju Jaga Ju Ja Ja Ga Ju" said an older woman with long dark brown hair her markins coiling around her arms and legs.

"Jiga Ju Jaga Jaga Ji Ji Ju" replied the young woman.

"Hey wanna translate" asked Lauryn.

"She just told me to stop talking to Akkodo's food" said the young woman.

"Hey do you have a name" asked Momomi.

"Yes it's Cornelia" said the young woman with a smile.

"Psst Jiryka this girl is only fourteen and she already has more to show than Lauryn" whispered Gildarts.

"You wanna say that little louder!" shouted Lauryn giving Gildarts a death glare.

"Nice to meet you Cornelia I'm Momomi and these are my friends Lauryn, GIldarts and Jiryka" said Momomi with a smile.

"Ji Ji Juga Jaga Ji Ju Ju Jaga Ja Ji Ju" said the woman from before.

"Ji Ja Ja Juga Juga Ja Jiga Ja Jaga Ju Ju Ji" Cornelia replied.

"I'm sorry I can't talk no more" said Cornelia has she was lead to the front of the group.

"I wonder where she learnt english" said Jiryka.

"I don't know maybe we can ask while where thrown into a volcano!" shouted Lauryn.

"Hey look is that fire" asked Gildarts pointing to the smoke billowing in the sky.

"The villagers seem to be surprised to I don't think this is apart of the festival" said Jiryka looking up at the smoke.

"Let's see what's going on said Momomi as her eyes glowed and a golden late enveloped her body and replace her clothes with white armor her hair turned blonde and a golden cape flowed from behind her back.

"Why am I in a cage" she suddenly said her voice different from before.

"OH geeze out of all the ancient spirits Momomi has contact with she just had to call out this mad woman" said Lauryn.

"I see you're as annoying as ever little girl and my name is Yamorah" said the blonde woman has she stood up and tore the bars apart stepping out.

"Come Momomi wouldn't have put me in control for nothing said Yamorah has she walked pass the group.

"Hey you guys really should make these ropes tighter we could've escaped at any time said Jiryka has he used his telekinesis to untie the ropes.

"And ropes don't really work on me" said Lauryn has she turned her finger into a knife and cut her way free.

"Hey Gildarts hurry up!" shouted Lauryn.

"Sorry but if I use my magic just to untie some ropes then this entire road might get destroyed" said Gildarts.

"Then wait here" said Lauryn has she ran after Yamorah.

"Come on now Jiryka your not just gonna leave an old friend tied up like this are you?" asked Gildarts a pleading look on his face.

"I'll bring you back a trinket" said Jiryka has he ran after the two girls.

"What's the language for let me go already!" Gildarts shouted wriggling around in his ropes...

 **To be continued...**


End file.
